Uzu no Fukkatsu
by Shadow Noir Wing
Summary: Una vez fue una poderosa y temida aldea hasta que fue destruida... ahora han regresado más poderosos y temidos que nunca gracias a la protección de la diosa Izanami. El remolino está girando de nuevo y esta dispuesto a provocar una gran tormenta en el mundo shinobi que lo cambiara desde sus mismas raíces.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer.- **NI NARUTO NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, TODOS SABEMOS QUE SON DE _**KISHIMOTO-SENSEI**_ AUNQUE ESO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE PIERDA LA ESPERANZA DE TENER A ITACHI; PERSONAJES O TÉCNICAS QUE NO RECONOZCAN SON DE MI PROPIEDAD, _**SEISHIN FURĪ PERTENECE A RUBYSAOTOME.**_

"_DEJEN REVIEW_**"**…Pensamientos

"_DEJEN REVIEW"__… Inner _

"_**DEJEN REVIEW"**_… Voz Kyuubi

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-…. **_Cambio de Escena

*Diccionario al final

¿Hace cuanto que no subo historia o capitulo nuevo en la sección de Naruto? Meses creo, bueno aquí les traigo mi nueva historia, la trama es una bastante popular en la sección de ingles acerca del regreso de la aldea del remolino, este fanfic está inspirado en una larga serie de fanfic en ingles con el mismo tema así que tratare de no hacerlo igual aunque seamos sinceros, algunas cosas tienden a repetirse queramos o no porque es imposible que no pasen. La lista es la siguiente y se van agregando de acuerdo los voy leyendo o encontrando:

**Rebirth of the Whirlpool de substitutingrealitythmyown**

**Naruto of the Whirlpool de wacko12**

**Naruto: Heir to the Whirlpool**

**Uzu no Kuni Revenge for peace de devilzxknight86**

Hay otros cambios para algunos personajes: 1) Naruto probablemente sea OC dado que ha crecido con sus dos padres y una hermana, es decir, tiene una familia que lo ama. 2) Dado que hay pocas escenas donde Kushina y Minato (que si, en este fi vivirán y se explica en este primer capítulo) salen en el manga/anime tendré que basarme en ellas para poder hacer que actúen como los verdaderos y espero que no me salgan tan OC.

3) _**Alexis Namikaze**_, como todos ya saben, es un personaje de mi creación desde mi primer fic de Naruto Choque de Generaciones y a lo largo de los casi 7 años que llevó en fanfiction ha ido cambiando y evolucionando, finalmente llega a lo que es hoy en día y que es seguro que ya no cambie en el futuro. Alexis ya no será hija biológica de Kushina y Minato sino que es la hija de Izanami Diosa de la creación y que posteriormente se convertirá en la Diosa del Inframundo en mis universos de Naruto, durante una redada de demonios en el inframundo Eiko, Diosa de los fantasmas y las sombras sacrifico su cuerpo para impedir que el inframundo colapse, su alma quedo cristalizada hasta que su cuerpo inmortal se repare pero eso tardara cerca de 1000 años. Su madre, Izanami, decidió que ella tuviera un nuevo cuerpo mientras tanto, pero debido a una petición de Kami mismo pidió que Eiko ayudara a Naruto a traer la paz al mundo shinobi, como no podía negarse buscó a quienes fueran dignos de ser sus padres y quien mejor que los padres mismos del salvador del mundo. Minato y Kushina bañaron el cristal del alma de Eiko con su sangre y con un poco de poder de Izanami un nuevo cuerpo se creó y así nació Alexis Eiko Namikaze Uzumaki (de allí el cambio en el segundo nombre de Himeko a Eiko). Ella tiene sus recuerdos intactos en esta nueva vida pero eso solo ocasionara a largo plazo que su personalidad se divide en dos, una personalidad que es milenaria y sabia (Eiko) otra que solo quiere ser una niña normal (Alexis) que terminaran chocando una contra la otra agregando más drama a la historia y a su romance con Itachi (que también tendrá sus propios problemas además de los del manga). El _**Jigokugan (Ojo Infernal)**_ será un Dojutsu que solo Alexis y sus descendientes tienen y el cual también está en proceso de cambio.

4) Algunos me han prestado personajes para este fic así que los iré poniendo a medida que salen y espero a verles hecho justicia a esos personajes prestados, también habrá referencias a otros mangas/anime, libros o películas según lo vea conveniente.

**Bueno, creo que eso es todo, disfrutar del fic queridos lectores y espero con ansias sus review. Eso si, no esperen capitulos tan largos como este, a veces no me salen tan largos.**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

**Uzu no fukkatsu**

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**Yoru no Kuni, entre Tsuchi no Kuni y Kaze no Kuni**_

_**Cinco años antes del ataque del Kyuubi**_

"Este lugar no me da buena espina" Murmura con aprensión una hermosa chica de cabellos largos completamente lisos rojos como el mismo fuego, piel pálida y hermosos ojos violeta como amatistas

"A mí tampoco pero una misión es una misión" Contesta un apuesto chico de cabellos rubios brillantes como el mismo sol ligeramente largo sobre todo las patillas, piel bronceada y brillantes ojos azules como el mismo cielo.

"No deberían de preocuparse tanto, estarán a salvo siempre y cuando estén acompañados por mi" Les dijo su tercer integrante, una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños cortos amarrados en una coleta y ojos verdes quien tarareaba una canción en un idioma que ninguno de los dos shinobis entendían "Así que ¿Cuánto tiempo han estado saliendo?"

Ambos tropezaron al escuchar la pregunta y con las mejillas sonrojadas se le quedaron mirando a la mujer quien los veía con diversión.

"¿Q…que?" Pregunta el rubio sorprendidos

"¿A… que… te… refieres?" Tartamudea la pelirroja sonrojada

"Ustedes saben a qué me refiero" Dijo ella sonriendo "Descuiden no diré nada a nadie, solo tenía curiosidad"

"B…bueno, desde hace un par de meses"

"¿En serio? Qué curioso… muy curioso"

"¿Qué es curioso?" Pregunta el rubio recuperado ya de su sorpresa

"Tengo el don de ver los lazos de las personas, mientras más brillante sea el lazo más fuerte es y por lo que veo del lazo que los está uniendo a ustedes es, no de un par de meses sino de años, realmente su amor es tan fuerte como para que el lazo que los une brille con tal magnitud y… ¡Wow! Se está convirtiendo en plata poco a poco, es asombroso…"

A cada palabra que la mujer decía el rostro de la pareja iba volviéndose cada vez más rojo.

"¿Por qué es asombroso que se está convirtiendo en plata?" Pregunta el rubio curioso

"Porque un lazo de plata es muy raro, solo pocas personas lo tienen. Significa que su amor es tan grande y poderoso que los unirá en esta vida y en las siguientes que tengan, por ejemplo si ambos mueren y luego reencarnan volverán a verse y a enamorarse y así sucesivamente en cada vida. Es un lazo eterno que ata sus almas por toda la eternidad. Existen también un lazo de oro, estos son aun más raro si bien es básicamente lo mismo que uno de plata también harán que estén unidos mediante alma, mente y corazón de modo que pueden comunicarse mentalmente, sentir lo que el otro siente y uno no puede morir mientras el otro siga con vida"

Ambos la miraron con incredulidad ante lo que ella les había dicho ¿Era en serio? Pero a juzgar por su expresión lo era y muy en serio.

"Realmente es un raro acontecimientos vistos por muy pocos que tienen el don"

"Oh" Fue lo único que pudieron decir

"Creo que será mejor que acampemos aquí, se está haciendo tarde. Kushina-chan quédate con Hotaru-san mientras voy a buscar leña"

"De acuerdo Minato-kun ten cuidado, como dije este bosque no me da buena espina"

"Lo tendré"

Minato se alejó de las chicas para buscar la leña mientras tanto Kushina creo unos cuantos clones para ayudarle a preparar el campamento, Hotaru se sentó en un árbol caído observando a la Kunoichi configurar el campamento. Ella mira hacia el cielo y ve como la luna llena estaba apareciendo en el cielo y sonrió, todo iba de acuerdo al plan de su señora, faltaba poco tiempo para que este pasara a la siguiente fase; Hotaru había investigado todo lo que pudo acerca de su dos guardaespaldas después de que su señora los escogiera, ahora entendía por que los había elegido.

Kushina Uzumaki había nacido en Uzushiogakure no Sato, la cual había sido destruida durante la mitad de la Tercera Gran Guerra pero ella había salido antes y fue enviada a Konoha cuando tenia 7 años para convertirse en la nueva Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi cuando su tía abuela Mito Senju Nee Uzumaki muriera. Ella por derecho propio fue muy poderosa con su gran reserva de chakra y una curación de gran nivel muy superior incluso a su tía Lady Tsunade Senju, aunque su estilo de pelea es poco convencional realmente es considerada una de la kunoichi´s más poderosas de la aldea a tal punto que se le dio el título de *_**Shinku Shi**_ debido a que lo último que ven antes de morir son sus cabellos rojos. Lo que muy pocos sabían es que Kushina era la última heredera de la noble familia Uzumaki que gobernaban Uzushiogakure.

Minato Namikaze, nacido y criado en Konoha, discípulo del Sannin Jiraiya y en algunos años Yondaime Hokage, rápido, poderoso, preciso y mortal es uno de los shinobis más poderosos de Konoha. Huérfano a una edad muy temprana entreno arduamente y trabajó mucho para llegar a su actual posición. Actualmente está trabajando en la creación de su segundo jutsu pues el primero el Hirashin no jutsu le valió su titulo de *_**Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō**_. Por separado Kushina y Minato son peligrosos juntos invencibles y habían hecho equipo más de una vez, por lo que la naciones ninjas comenzaron a llamarlos juntos "Remolino Dorado".

Hotaru vio a Minato regresar y como se encontraba interactuando con Kushina, ella sonrió mirando con ternura a la pareja, ahora estaba segura de que su señora había acertado con esa pareja. Cerró los ojos y recordó la plática que tuvo con ella.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- FLASH BACK -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_**Shi no Kyuden**_

_**Hace 2 días**_

_En una de las amplias habitaciones del lugar, cubierta por una gran oscuridad y solo las luces de cientos de antorchas puestas estratégicamente en la habitación la iluminaban está la dueña de tan oscura y temible tierra de pesadillas. _

"_¿Me mando llamar mi señora?_" _Pregunta Hotaru _

_En la habitación sentada en un inmenso cojín negro con mariposas plateadas revoloteando a su alrededor y cubierta por sombras se encuentra una mujer de largo cabello negro como el carbón pero a mitad del mismo cambia a color rojo y termina con las puntas rubias, su rostro no puede verse debido a la oscuridad que la rodea sin embargo sus ojos resaltan mucho en las sombras ya que es de una extraña mezcla del rosa y el lila. _

"_Hotaru tengo una misión especial para ti_"

"_Por supuesto mi señora ¿Qué desea que haga?_"

"_Quiero que viajes a la aldea oculta de la hoja en el mundo mortal y pidas una misión de escolta hacia Yoru no Kuni, pide especialmente que Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki sean la escolta_"

_Hotaru que había estado mirando hacia abajo levanta la cabeza con sorpresa mirando a su señora. _

"_Disculpe la pregunta pero ¿Por qué?_"

"_Necesito que saques de la aldea a Minato y Kushina durante algunos días sin que nadie sospeche. Recientemente nos hemos enterado de que algunos humanos se han negado a morir y buscando la inmortalidad, eso está provocando que el reino de la muerte tenga fisuras que podrían liberar a algunos demonios bastante problemáticos_"

"_Sigo sin entender que tiene que ver el uno con el otro_"

"_A Eiko se le ha entregado la misión de recoger las almas de aquellos que se han negado a morir, sin embargo como sabrás Eiko perdió su cuerpo durante el último enfrentamiento contra los demonios rebeldes que escaparon y su poder es demasiado para un simple Gigai, se decidió que ella volvería a renacer y hemos elegido a Minato y Kushina como sus padres mortales_"

_Hotaru se le quedo viendo a su señora con la boca abierta sin poder creer lo que oía, Eiko fue la hija de Izanami, señora del Inframundo, gobernante de toda la Sociedad de Almas, por ende de los Shinigami´s y fue la primera diosa nacida en el inframundo. Su poder fue enorme pero también tan pacifico que es la única que puede hacer crecer la vida en las áridas tierras sin vida de Yomi no Kuni. _

"_¿Por qué los ha elegido a ellos para ser los padres mortales de Eiko-sama? Creí que despreciaba el mundo de los vivos_"

"_Tanto como lo hago, se que uno no puede vivir sin el otro, para que haiga un equilibrio y el mundo no esté en caos debe de a ver muerte como vida. Durante años sabía que este momento llegaría así que estuve viendo a los mortales para saber quiénes son los suficientemente aptos para ser los padres mortales de mi preciosa Eiko, después de mucho buscar me tope a tan inusuales humanos. Un huérfano genio con un elevado sentido de justicia y la actual Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi con una voluntad de hierro fueron las mejores opciones que encontré_"

_Hotaru parpadeó sorprendida pero ella no era quien para ir contra los deseos de su señora, ella hizo una inclinación de cabeza para luego levantarse._

"_Partiré de inmediato Izanami-sama_"

_Izanami, Señora del Inframundo observa como una de sus más fieles sirvientes sale para acatar sus órdenes, después observa el cojín que está a su derecha donde descansa un cristal rojo semi transparente ovalado grande que flotaba en medio del cojín y cuyo contenido mantiene oculto. _

"_Muy pronto volverás a vivir mi hermosa Eiko_"

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- FIN DEL FLASH BACK -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

"¿Hotaru-san?"

"¿Eh?" Hotaru parpadeó y miro a su escolta que la miraban curiosos "Lo siento, me distraje ¿Decían?"

"Te preguntaba que como se llama donde vives"

"Ah, bueno se llama el Pueblo Seiritei que literalmente significa Corte de los Espíritus Puros. La razón es porque existe una gran concentración de espíritus que coexisten con los seres humanos vivos y son ellos una de las protecciones del país, mientras tienes buenas intenciones puedes pasar sin problemas pero si tu corazón es negro entonces allí tienes que preocuparte"

"¿En serio?"

"Si, aunque aún así es difícil llegar al pueblo por que está rodeado de peligrosas montañas que dan una protección extra, después de todo en el pueblo viven algunas personas con diferentes dones, desde ver el futuro hasta cambiar incluso el destino mismo aunque todo gran poder tiene una gran consecuencia si se usa imprudentemente, también allí viven Shamanes, los intermediarios entre la vida y la muerte"

La misión fue afortunadamente normal y no se encontraron muchos problemas para llegar al pueblo, aunque eso si se quedaron muy sorprendidos al ver como deambulaban cientos de personas transparentes por las calles. En la entrada del pueblo Hotaru se detuvo y mira a sus guardaespaldas con una sonrisa.

"Desde aquí puedo continuar sola, sin embargo quisiera pedirles un favor antes de que se fueran"

"Por supuesto Hotaru-san ¿En que podemos ayudarle?" Pregunta Kushina curiosa

"Ven aquel camino"

La pareja gira el rostro para ver a la dirección que señala Hotaru y ven un camino medio oculto entre la maleza que dirige hacia una colina.

"Ese camino lleva hacia un templo en honor a Izanami-sama y me gustaría que pudieran llevar esto hacia el templo"

Hotaru saca de entre sus ropas una caja de mediano tamaño de madera, tiene varias joyas incrustadas y tiene tallado varios símbolos extraños para los dos shinobis.

"Su interior es muy preciado y debe de ser puesto en el altar de la diosa, sin embargo no cualquiera puede ponerlo, solo aquellos que llevan la sangre de Remolino pueden hacerlo"

Kushina abrió enormemente los ojos al escucharla mientras Minato frunció el ceño ¿Cómo es que ella sabía?

"Mi Kaa-san perteneció a esa aldea hace mucho pero cuando se casó con Tou-san vino a vivir a esta aldea y ella me contó muchas cosas de la aldea del remolino entre ellos a una de sus amigas que era una Uzumaki" Explicó Hotaru tranquilizando con ello a la pareja

"Oh bien, entonces te haremos el favor" Dice Kushina extendiendo sus manos para tomar la caja, Hotaru se la pasa con cuidado

Ambos caminaron por aquel camino que Hotaru les había mostrado, a medida que avanzaban podían sentir algo, era una extraña sensación como si fueran vigilados pero no se sentía hostil sino más bien curiosidad. Minato mira a todos lados inspeccionando el lugar pero no notó nada raro, Kushina quien sostiene la caja frunce el ceño.

"Me pregunto que habrá en la caja" Murmura ella curiosa

"Debe de ser valioso"

Antes de que Kushina le pudiera decir algo a Minato ambos habían llegado finalmente al templo, este, se dieron cuenta, era muy similar al templo del fuego pero los colores son en tonos oscuros donde el negro y morado prevalecían. Se acercaron hacia la puerta con cuidado pero antes de que llegaran a ella esta se abrió por si sola permitiéndoles el paso a los sorprendidos ninjas.

"Este lugar empieza a inquietarme como el bosque, Minato-kun"

"Estoy sintiendo lo mismo, ¿Deberíamos de entrar o esperara a alguien?"

De pronto un fuerte viento se sintió proviniendo desde el interior que empezó a "succionarlos", ninguno tuvo el tiempo para alejare o sujetarse de algo cuando fueron arrastrados al interior del templo donde todo se volvió negro.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_**Konoha, Oficina del Hokage**_

_**2 días después**_

Hiruzen parpadea sorprendido mirando a Minato y a Kushina frente a él, acababan de regresar de una misión de escolta con el reporte ya listo, lo que le sorprendió fue que Kushina sostiene a una pequeña niña recién nacida de poco cabello rubio y ojos violeta quien sujetaba con su puñito un mechón de cabello de Kushina.

"¿Quién es ella?" Pregunta Hiruzen mirando a la niña

"La encontramos en el bosque mientras regresábamos, su madre murió en el parto y su último deseo fue que nos hiciéramos cargo de ella por lo que ahora es nuestra" Explica Minato con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se sonroja

"¿Nuestra?"

"Uhm si, Kushina y yo hemos estado saliendo por varias semanas"

"¿En serio? Me alegró por ustedes pero ¿No son muy jóvenes para hacerse cargo de ella?, ¿Qué pasara cuando tengan que ir a una misión?"

"Lo hemos pensado Hokage-sama" Dice Kushina "Y hemos decidido no tomar misiones al mismo tiempo pero si no hay otro remedio Mikoto o Hinako pueden cuidarla o puedo dejar clones de sombra si la misión es de poco tiempo"

"También decidimos irnos a vivir juntos, el apartamento de Kushina es muy pequeño al igual que el mío así que decidimos vender el suyo, rentar el mío y comprar ambos una casa no muy lejos de la torre Hokage"

"Veo que tienen todo resuelto" Dice Sarutobi mientras saca unas hojas de adopción "¿Cómo piensan llamarla?"

"Alexis Eiko Namikaze Uzumaki"

Cuando la pareja y el bebe salieron de la oficina se dirigieron directamente al departamento de Minato que era el más cerca, aunque antes pasaron por una tienda para comprar un trasmisor de bebes, una vez allí pusieron a la pequeña Alexis en la cama rodeándola con almohadas y luego se pasaron a la cocina; Kushina empezó a preparar algo de comer mientras Minato fue por una libreta y lápiz sentándose finalmente en la mesa de la cocina.

"Ok ¿Qué es lo primero que tenemos que hacer?"

"Bueno, aun tenemos cinco años antes de que todo empiece pero sugiero seguir el consejo de Izanami-sama y buscar al resto de los sobrevivientes de Uzushiogakure y fundar una nueva"

"Eso nos tomara tiempo" Dijo Minato mientras lo anotaba en la libreta, de pronto ella empezó a brillar y debajo de lo anotado por él varios nombres y ubicaciones aparecieron. "Oh, olvídalo ¿El segundo punto?"

"Avisarle a las personas de la lista que serán importantes para el futuro"

"Debemos de buscar también al resto de los Jinchuuriki ¿No?"

"Eso también" Asintió Kushina

"Creo que deberíamos de hacer un plan de respaldo para el nacimiento de Naruto, muchas cosas podrían salir mal" Minato saco una hoja limpia y empezó a diseñar un plan

"¿Debemos de avisar a alguien en la aldea?" Pregunta la pelirroja Jinchuuriki

"Mientras menos sepan mejor. Hay que tener cuidado para que Danzo no se enteré y tenerlo en Jaque lo más que podamos"

"Creo que sería bueno hacer una pequeña investigación en cuanto tengas acceso a la oficina como Yondaime Hokage" Finaliza Kushina sirviendo un plato de comida a Minato

Y así fue como todo comenzó, la planificación se llevó a cabo. Kushina y Minato anunciaron su compromiso a sus amigos más cercanos tres años después de la llegada de Alexis, por supuesto el matrimonio fue en secreto y solo personas seleccionadas habían asistido sobre todo porque Minato tenía muchos enemigos y no quería que nada les pasara a Kushina o Alexis. Desgraciadamente la noticia de que Minato había adoptado a una niña se había filtrado.

Por supuesto, hubo aquellos lo suficientemente idiotas y suicidas que intentaron o bien secuestrar a Alexis o matarla, en venganza de los crimines cometidos por "su padre". Desgraciadamente para ellos, Alexis no era una niña normal y sus poderes se habían desarrollado sorprendentemente rápido, a tal nivel que fue suficiente para asesinar a todos aquellos que habían ido tras ella, aunque ni siquiera sus padres podían saber como lo hizo.

_**T menos 2 años para el ataque del Kyuubi**_

_**Alexis- 3 años, Itachi- 3 años**_

_**Casa Namikaze**_

"¡Kaa-san!" Chilla la pequeña Alexis mientras entra en la cocina de su casa

"Lexi, cariño ¿Qué pasa?" Pregunta Kushina dejando de menear el Ramen que estaba preparando

"¿Podemos ir al parque después de comer?" Alexis la miraba con ojos de cachorro esperando que la respuesta sea afirmativa, Kushina sonrió

"Por supuesto cariño aunque te hubiera dicho que si sin esos ojos de cachorro, recuerda que eso no funciona conmigo"

"Oh, gomenasai Kaa-san"

"Ahora ve a buscar a tu padre, la comida esta lista ya"

"Ok Kaa-san"

El pequeño torbellino de energía salió corriendo llamando a gritos a su Tou-san. Kushina rió por lo bajo, su pequeña hija es bastante alegre y enérgica, si no supiera que nunca la llevó en su vientre hubieran pensado que era su hija biológica, tal vez tuvo que ver con la sangre que ella y Minato habían donado para liberar su alma de su capullo y darle un cuerpo humano. Un repentino grito masculino se escuchó y supo que Minato había despertado de su siesta por su hiperactiva hija de 3 años. Minato entró en la cocina sobándose la cabeza con una mano mientras con la otra cargaba a Alexis quien prácticamente vibraba de la emoción, Kushina parpadeo curiosa mirando a su marido quien depositaba en ese momento a su hija en su silla.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Pregunta curiosa mientras se acerca a Minato y pone su mano en la cabeza donde se sobaba, sintió una pequeña protuberancia

"Me caí del sofá cuando Lexi me saltó encima"

Kushina mira a su hija quien ahora prácticamente saltaba con todo y silla, puso una mano en la cadera y le mira seriamente.

"Alexis ¿Has vuelto a comer más dulces de la cuenta y antes de comer?"

La pequeña dejó de saltar y mira a su madre con inocencia pero esa mirada no engañaba para nada a Kushina, quien le tendió la mano.

"Dame esos dulces, Alexis Himeko" La pequeña hizo una mueca pero obedeció a su madre, sabiendo que no debía de molestarla "¿De dónde sacaste esta bolsa de dulces? Sabes que no puedes comer tantos dulces porque eres hiperactiva"

"Jiraiya _***Ojii-san**_ me los dio"

"Tenía que ser él" Murmura Kushina poniendo los ojos mientras se dirige a tirar los dulces a la basura para consternación de la pequeña Alexis

Después de la abundante comida la pequeña familia salió de su casa y camino hacia el parque, en el camino la pequeña Alexis miraba como sus padres eran saludados por algunas personas pero también detecto cierta desconfianza en sus ojos cuando miraban a su madre aunque la escondían muy bien aun de sus propios padres. Nadie sabía el verdadero alcance de sus poderes, ni siquiera los humanos que habían sido elegidos para ser sus padres, ella recordaba perfectamente quien era en realidad y no quien fingía ser; físicamente tenía cinco años pero su alma tiene milenios y detrás de su comportamiento infantil se esconde un ser maduro y analítico.

Aunque, con el tiempo, ella descubriría que ambas partes Eiko (ying) y Alexis (Yang) eran tan solo dos partes de su alma. Una vez llegado al parque ella se alejó corriendo de sus padres para acercarse a los otros niños y jugar, dado que era muy alegre y sociable no le costaba ser amigos y pronto se vio envuelta en el juego. Minato y Kushina miraban con una sonrisa a su pequeña hija que si bien no fue procreada por ellos la querían como si fuera su carne y sangre (aunque tenga un poco de ellos).

"Kushina, Minato"

Al escuchar sus nombres el matrimonio Namikaze voltea solo para encontrar a Mikoto Uchiha acercándose a ellos en compañía de dos niños obviamente Uchiha´s.

"Mikoto, hola" Saluda Kushina a su amiga, si bien no podía llamarla su mejor amiga si era la más cercana junto con Hinako Hyuga "¿Cómo has estado?"

"Muy bien ¿Y ustedes?, ¿Qué hacen por aquí?"

"Hemos traído a Lexi-chan

"Mikoto-san ¿Podemos irnos ya?" Pregunta uno de los niños

"Por supuesto cariño"

Los dos niños se alejaron de los adultos directo hacia los niños para poder jugar. Mientras se decidían que hacer, vieron como varios niños y niñas se reunieron frente a uno de los más altos y gruesos arboles que el parque tenía, parecían estar viendo algo en las ramas altas.

"¿Creen que lo logre?" Escucharon a uno de los niños murmurar a otro

"No sé, pero está muy alto"

"Yo solo espero que no se caiga" Murmura una niña preocupada

"¿Deberíamos ir a buscar un adulto?" Pregunta otra niña asustada

"¿Qué está pasando?" Pregunta uno de los niños Uchiha al más cercano

Los niños más cercanos a ellos se giraron y empezaron a contarles lo que a ellos les contaron.

"Unos niños estaban jugando con un balón, sin embargo una niña que se había acercado a jugar con ellos lanzó el balón demasiado fuerte y alto y este quedo atascado en una de las ramas altas de aquel roble" Contó el niño señalando el árbol que todos estaban mirando "Como ella lo había lanzado dijo que iba a recuperarlo, sin embargo el árbol es muy alto y tememos que pueda caerse"

Los niños Uchiha levantaron la mirada y fue entonces que identificaron una mancha amarilla subiendo, agudizaron un poco los ojos para identificar mejor la mancha revelando en efecto una niña rubia de coletas.

"Un poco más" Murmura la rubia apoyándose en el tronco del árbol y acercándose con cuidado a la orilla, se agacho un poco y luego saltó logrando agarrarse de la siguiente rama aunque por poco se cae haciendo que los niños jadearan.

"**¡ALEXIS EIKO NAMIKAZE!**_**"**_ Se escuchó de pronto un chillido haciendo a todos saltar y que Alexis casi se cayera de la rama del susto "**¡¿QUÉ RAYOS HACES ALLÁ ARRIBA?!**"

Alexis mira hacia abajo con una mirada preocupada y hace una mueca al ver a sus padres mirándola alarmados y asustados.

"Umm ¿Trepar un árbol?" Pregunta tentativamente

"¿Y por qué estás haciendo eso exactamente?" Kushina golpeaba el pie contra el suelo mirándola seriamente

"Es que lance el balón muy alto y estoy tratando de regresarlo"

"Pudiste a vernos llamado Lexi-hime" Minato se encontraba a un paso de un ataque de pánico al ver a su princesita subida allá arriba

"Gomen Tou-san" Dice la pequeña

"Minato ¿Podrías bajarla?" Pidió Kushina

Minato empezó a escalar el árbol utilizando Chakra para gran asombro y deleite de los niños, llegó hasta donde su hija se encontraba se inclinó hacia ella y la tomó en brazos, Alexis logró alcanzar la pelota antes de que padre la cargara. La pequeña Alexis fue depositada en el suelo con cuidado por su padre y ella se dirigió directo a los niños con los que había estado jugando regresándoles el balón, posteriormente regreso hacia sus padres quedándose frente a ellos con la mirada baja y las manos en su espalda. Kushina suspiro mientras se hincaba frente a su hija y la abrazaba con fuerza, la péquela rodea el cuello de la pelirroja con sus bracitos.

"Cariño, nos diste un buen susto cuando te vimos allá arriba" Murmuró Kushina en voz baja para que solo ella le escuchara "Entendemos que no eres una niña humana normal, que tienes más poder que cualquier ser viviente y que realmente no eres nuestra hija pero te queremos como tal y nos preocupamos también. Por favor no nos vuelvas a asustar de esa manera Eiko-chan"

Alexis se sorprendió mucho al escuchar aquel murmullo y sentir la calidez y preocupación que Kushina le transmite en el abrazo. Su verdadera madre, que si bien la quiere, nunca había sido cariñosa y con el tiempo había aprendido a ser fuerte y poderosa para hacer grandes logros y así su madre le mirara con orgullo. Ahora que había renacido ella no tenía que hacer eso, ella no tenía que demostrar a los demás una máscara de rectitud, de orden, de poder y orgullo; ahora podía ser la niña que siempre había querido, disfrutar de una tarde jugando con su padre (ahora tenía un padre con el que jugar) y una madre que le demostraba su amor con abrazos y besos.

"¿Ella está bien?" Pregunta Mikoto que había seguido a los Namikaze y había interrumpido sin querer los pensamientos pesimistas de Alexis

"Ella es" Dice Kushina mientras se separaba y se levanta

"Wow, lo que hizo fue asombroso" Uno de los niños Uchiha mira a Minato con deleite "¿Cómo lo hizo?

"Use Chakra por supuesto" Le dice Minato sonriendo hacia el pequeño

"Eso es genial, no puedo esperar para hacer eso"

"¿Vas a ser un Shinobi?" Pregunta Alexis curiosa ladeando ligeramente la cabeza

"Por supuesto, casi toda mi familia lo es. Oh por cierto mi nombre es Shisui Uchiha" Exclama el pelinegro extendiendo su mano hacia la niña

"¿Uchiha?" Alexis acepta la mano del niño pero lo mira con recelo "Soy Alexis Namikaze"

Ella entonces mira al otro niño, ella estaba consciente que en ningún momento el niño había apartado su mirada de ella y parecía estar analizándola por alguna razón. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron Alexis se sorprendió un poco pero su rostro siguió mostrando la misma expresión de alegría y curiosidad de siempre. Las facciones de aquel niño se le hacían muy conocidas, las había visto en sus recuerdos como Eiko pero no sabía a quién pertenecían ya que algunas memorias aun seguían selladas en su psique.

"Soy Itachi Uchiha, hijo del líder del clan" Respondió tranquilamente el niño, Alexis asintió extendiendo la mano a él como salido que el niño acepto. Ambos se sobresaltaron un poco al sentir una chispa de electricidad y retiraron la mano bruscamente "Lo siento"

"Descuida"

Los adultos miraron el intercambio con curiosidad pero antes de que pudieran decir algo, una persona se materializo prácticamente de la nada, sobresaltando los niños y a Mikoto, era un ANBU.

"Disculpe las molestias Namikaze-sama pero Hokage-sama desea su presencia"

"Por supuesto" Dice Minato, después de que el ANBU desapareciera se volvió a Kushina "Te importaría cuidar a Lexi por un rato Kushina"

"Por supuesto Mina-kun" Actuando su papel de novia en vez de esposa, después de todo nadie sabía que se casaron… aún.

_**T menos 1 año para el ataque del Kyuubi**_

_**Alexis- 4 años, Itachi- 4 años, Shisui- 4 años**_

_**Campos de entrenamiento**_

Alexis se lanzó pecho tierra para esquivar una bola de fuego que venía hacia ella, después rodó hacia un lado esquivando por los pelos la patada de Shisui y se levantó, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda y decidió dar un salto esquivando los shuriken que le fueron lanzados. En la orilla del campo de entrenamiento Minato y Kushina se encontraban observando silenciosamente el entrenamiento de los tres niños de cuatro años de edad.

"¿Estás seguro de que realmente son niños de cuatro años?" Pregunta Kushina mirando a su marido

"Lo sé, yo también estoy sorprendido. Itachi tiene una puntería perfecta, Shisui ya puede hacer la bola de fuego y Alexis es muy rápida para su edad"

Desde el incidente árbol como le gustaba llamarle Kushina, los tres niños habían estado pasando tiempo juntos sobre todo porque los primos Uchiha estaban impresionados por la habilidad de Alexis de subir arboles tan rápidos y porque ella también quera ser un ninja. Además, estaba el hecho de que es hija del recientemente nombrado Yondaime Hokage y la mayoría de los Uchiha´s estaban encantados de que tuvieran algún tipo de relación (aunque sea de amistad) con tan importante figura política.

Justamente en ese momento otra persona apareció, se trataba de una niña de 12 años, su cabello es morado claro con rayas azules a modo de reflejo amarrado en una coleta alta pero como es corto parecía un pequeño nido, sus ojos son castaño rojizo y de piel pálida. Los Namikaze voltearon a verla al sentir su presencia cercana a ellos.

"Hola Seishin, ¿pasa algo?" Pregunta Kushina curiosa mirando a la joven Kunoichi que Minato y ella habían salvado recientemente

"Nada, es que llegue a la casa y vi la nota que dejaron Kushina-sama"

Kushina hizo una mueca, odiaba las formalidades y más cuando alguien que consideraba familia la trataba así. _**Seishin Furī**_ es una joven gennin de la antigua aldea del pergamino que fuera destruida a finales de la Tercera Guerra Shinobi; fue rescatada de un campo de esclavos por Minato y Kushina, por suerte solo había estado una semana ahí y no le había pasado nada.

"¿Están seguros que son niños?" Pregunta Seishin confundida señalando a los tres delante de ella

"Sinceramente no estamos seguros" Murmura Minato antes de detener la pelea "Muy bien niños es suficiente, regresemos a la casa para poder comer"

Alexis detuvo su kunai a centímetros del pecho de Itachi, este se encontraba encima de ella con un kunai cerca de su garganta mientras Shisui se dejaba caer a lado de ellos agotado.

"¿Podemos comer Ramen?" Pide Alexis mirando a su padre

"Claro" Exclama de inmediato Kushina interrumpiendo a Minato cuando se iba a negar

"Genial"

"Tú y tu obsesión al Ramen" Dice Shisui levantándose con dificultad "Por eso estas tan enana"

"Shisui deja de molestarla" Le dijo Itachi guardando su kunai y ayudándole a su amiga a estar de pie, Alexis le sacó la lengua por detrás de Itachi "Y deja de molestarlo, Lexi-chan"

La rubia hizo un mohín, nada se les escapaba a Itachi aunque cuando hacía ese tipo de cosas a su espalda para molestar a Shisui. A pesar de que llevaban 10 meses de conocerse y ser amigos, los tres son prácticamente carne, uña y mugre; no había día en el que los aldeanos no los vieran juntos ya sea en el parque o paseando por el pueblo en compañía de Seishin quien es la niñera de Alexis.

"Por cierto, no les he dicho"

"¿Qué cosa?" Pregunta Shisui masajeándose el hombro

"Kaa-san está embarazada de dos meses" Dice Alexis con un ligero salto en su caminar de bailarina

"¿En serio?" Shisui enarca una ceja "Pues Mikoto-san también está embarazada, tiene seis meses"

"¿Qué?" Alexis se vuelve de inmediato a Itachi y poniéndose delante de él haciendo que este parase "¿Por qué no me lo había dicho?"

Itachi mira a su amiga por un momento y luego suspira encogiéndose de hombros.

"Nunca preguntaste"

"Arggg" Gruñó Alexis mientras se lanzaba sobre Itachi pero este la esquivo **"¡NO HUYAS, COBARDE!**_**"**_

Sin embargo solo obtuvo la risa del Uchiha. Shisui rodó sus ojos ante el comportamiento de ese par y los siguió tranquilamente con una divertida Seishin detrás de ellos. Minato y Kushina, quienes habían estado absortos en una pequeña conversación, miraron sin comprender lo que estaba pasando.

_**Un año después, 10 de Octubre**_

_**Día del ataque de Kyuubi**_

La onda de Chakra demoniaco baño por completo la aldea de Konoha y la enorme figura de un zorro de nueve colas en todo su poder y esplendor era una imagen sumamente aterradora y que ningún habitante podría olvidar nunca. Muchos shinobis y kunoichis se habían reunido para tratar de detener a tan temible bestia pero solo terminó en su muerte, desde su lugar Itachi miraba la destrucción mientras cargaba a su hermanito bebe quien lloraba debido a toda la conmoción, Shisui se encontraba a su lado preocupado ya que ninguno sabía de Alexis.

"¿Crees que este bien?" Pregunta Shisui en voz baja

"No lo sé, espero que si"

De pronto algo voló hacia ellos, ambos se dieron cuenta de que se trataban de dos mariposas negras, ambos se sorprendieron porque sabían que ese tipo de mariposa no existía en el mundo y la única persona que podía invocarlas era… El rugido del Kyuubi terminó de pronto cuando este desapareció de las cercanías de Konoha, todo volvió a estar en calma como si nada hubiera pasado incluso el Chakra de la bestia había desaparecido. Itachi extendió una mano y la mariposa se posó delicadamente en su dedo, Shisui vio su mariposa solamente hasta que esta se deposito sobre su rodillo doblaba y al instante ambos sintieron una leve energía rodearlos y un susurró en su mente.

"_Adiós Itachi, Shisui, gracias por darme su amistad y espero que pronto nos volvamos a encontrar. Los quiero mucho y nunca me olviden_"

Shisui bajó la cabeza ocultando sus ojos con su flequillo, Itachi apretó con un poco más de fuerza a su hermanito bebe mientras miraba la luna brillante de esa noche, el no ocultó el hecho de que estaba llorando. La mejor amiga que habían tenido se había ido, aunque no sabían si era porque decidió irse de la aldea o porque había muerto pero nunca olvidarían su última petición… jamás la olvidarían…. Alexis mira con lágrimas en los ojos los cuerpos moribundos de sus padres y a su nuevo hermanito llorando en la cuna no muy lejos de ellos, un sello negro brilla en su piel; ella se acerca hacia ellos rápidamente y se arrodilla a su lado.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san" Murmura Alexis llorando apoyando su mano en ellos

"Lexi…hime" Murmura Minato abriendo los ojos

"Sshh Tou-san, yo me haré cargo ahora" Murmura ella, entonces levanta la mirada hacia el Shinigami que aún se encontraba flotando "Katsuya, vuelve a tu forma humana"

El gran Shinigami bajo la mirada y observa por un momento a la niña humana que le había hablado y nada menos con su verdadero nombre, la observó por un momento y se sorprendió ante lo que descubrió. Su forma brillo por un momento y después se disolvió para dejar solo a un chico de unos 25 años, cabellos cortos blancos y ojos violeta rojizo vestido con un hakama negro y blanco, en su mano se encontraba una esfera blanca de la cual salen unos hilos unidos al cuerpo de Minato.

"¿Eiko-sama?" Pregunta el chico asombrado

"Ha pasado tiempo, Katsuya" Asintió Alexis "Solo que ahora me llamó Alexis Namikaze y el alma que estas sosteniendo es la de mi padre adoptivo Minato Namikaze"

"Oh" Murmura el de pronto soltó un grito asustado **"¡¿ESTOS SON LOS MORTALES DE LOS QUE IZANAMI-SAMA HABLABA?!"**

"Si, y de preferencia no quisiera que le quitaras su alma a Tou-san o que te lleves a Kushina Kaa-san"

Katsuya asintió, Izanami había advertido a todos los Shinigami´s que si un mortal con el nombre de Minato Namikaze hace un trato con ellos no tomar su alma o el de su compañera Kushina Uzumaki ya que ellos tenían una misión que hacer para ella y además eran los padres mortales de Eiko-sama, la hija de Izanami e Izanagi, la única hija que había nacido en el inframundo. Katsuya se acercó a Minato y deposito la esfera en el pecho donde esta se fue hundiendo lentamente, después se movió hacia Kushina y puso sus manos sobre el sello en su vientre donde deposito un poco de su energía vital para ayudar al poder curativo Uzumaki hacer el resto del trabajo.

"**¡ALEXIS-SAMA!"**

Alexis, que ahora sostenía a su hermanito bebe en brazos, gira la cabeza y mira quien le había hablado, Seishin se acercaba rápidamente a ellos y parecía alarmada. Sin embargo, al ver a los ANBU y al Sandaime detrás de ella lo entendió.

"Tenemos que irnos" Ordenó Alexis a Katsuya con urgencia "Lleva a mis padres a las ruinas de Uzushiogakure, ahora"

"Entendido"

Katsuya tomó los dos cuerpos y desapareció en un torbellino de sombras, Seishin llegó hasta Alexis y se puso delante de ella en posición de defensa mientras el Hokage y los ANBU llegaron.

"¿Alexis?" Pregunta Sarutobi sorprendido "¿Qué haces aquí? Este lugar es peligroso y ¿Por qué tienes a ese bebe?"

"Este bebé es mi hermano Naruto, el nuevo Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi" Explicó Alexis meciendo lentamente al bebe

Al escucharla los ANBU se tensaron sacando sus armas, Sarutobi jadeo sorprendido sin embargo antes de que pudieran hacer algo una cúpula de cristal empezó a formarse alrededor de la niña y el Chunnin.

"Lo siento mucho Sarutobi-san pero Naruto no puede quedarse en Konoha"

"Alexis, espera, no puedes llevártelo. ¿A dónde irán?"

"Tenemos un lugar ya, hemos estado reconstruyéndolo desde hace años y aunque aún falta para que llegue a su antiguo esplendor serpa un hogar mejor para Naruto que esta aldea, que solo lo odiara y despreciara si se entera de que es." Alexis suspiró con tristeza "Siento mucho lo de tu esposa, alguien en Konoha reveló la ubicación de este lugar y un hombre enmascarado que se llamó así mismo Madara Uchiha tomó prisionero a Naruto tratando de alejar a Tou-san de Kaa-san y poder liberar a Kyuubi, desgraciadamente Tou-san tuvo que sellarlo en Naruto siendo el único capaz de hacerlo gracias a su sangre Uzumaki"

"Alexis-sama, es mejor irnos si queremos salvar la vida de sus padres"

"Tienes razón Sei-chan" Se volvió de nuevo a Sarutobi "No trate de buscarnos, no nos encontrara a menos que queremos ser encontrados. Nos veremos en un futuro"

Alexis cerró los ojos y se concentro, pronto la cúpula de cristal fue envuelta por llamas negras, las mismas llamas negras que salen del Amaterasu, uno de los niveles del Sharingan, cuando las llamas desaparecieron vieron que Alexis, Seishin y Baby Naruto también lo hicieron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Uzushiogakure no Sato**_

_**Jardines del Palacio del Daimyo**_

"Bienvenida casa Alexis-chan"

Alexis mira frente a sí a una hermosa mujer casi de la edad del Sandaime, su cabello es castaño rojizo amarrado en una cebolla gracias a dos palillos de oro del cual cuelgan dos pequeños zorros, su piel es pálida, su rostro es ligeramente circular y sus ojos ligeramente rasgados son de color violeta, sus facciones son casi idénticas a las de Kushina por lo que supuso que esta es su propia abuela.

"¿Konane-Oba?" Pregunta Alexis aferrándose aún a Naruto

La mujer sonrió mientras se acerca a ella, se arrodilla frente a ella sin importar que su hermoso kimono se ensucie y abraza a sus dos nietos, uno por la sangre, el otro por adopción y cariño.

"Vamos cariño, tu abuelo y tus tíos quieren conocerte"

Konane Uzumaki, la esposa de Tetsuya Uzumaki Daimyo de la nueva _***Uzushiogakure**_ y Sandaime _***Uzukage**_ en función lleva a sus nietos al interior del palacio, en la sala principal se encontraba una pequeña multitud conformada por el Uzukage y su consejo. Hace tan solo cinco años que Uzushiogakure había resurgido de sus cenizas, sin embargo nadie de las grandes naciones shinobis sabían de esto porque aun son vulnerables, a pesar de los nuevos sellos y la modificación alrededor de la isla que conforma la aldea no tenían el poder suficiente para defenderse pero ahora con la llegada de los Namikaze los vientos del cambio y el poder favorecían a la nueva nación.

Alexis mira con cierta desconfianza a los ahí reunidos, Seishin que no se había alejado de los niños extendió su mano hacia un lado y un circulo de cristales brilló girando alrededor de esa mano mirando con desafío a la multitud quien entendió el mensaje, si intentan algo estarán muertos antes de que digan shuriken.

"Esto es interesante" Dice uno de los ahí presentes "Un usuario cristal, no he visto uno de ellos en años ¿Y tú, Raidon?"

Seishin gira a ver quien hablaba, es una mujer no mucho mayor que Kushina, sus cabellos son largos del color del cobre amarrado en una larga trenza que termina como si fuera la cola de un león, su piel es bronceada, su cuerpo voluptuoso es delgado, pero lo más llamativo son sus ojos rasgados con la pupila luminiscente color verde con halos dorados y sus facciones delicadas pero feroces recordaban a un felino, incluso tiene una enorme pantera negra dócilmente sentada sobre sus patas traseras a su lado mientras su cola se meneaba de un lado a otro. Ambas tienen un collar de tela grueso alrededor de su cuello con el símbolo de la aldea colgando, un remolino en espiral.

"Tienes razón Kasumi, creí que se habían extinguido cuando la aldea del pergamino fue destruida"

Esta vez quien hablo fue un hombre joven, tal vez en sus 20 años. Sus cabellos son naranja oscuro que casi parecía rojo, sus ojos son azules pero de un tono diferente a los de Minato, son más como el cobalto que el zafiro de Minato. Su piel es morena, su cuerpo es musculoso pero sin exagerar, en su brazo derecho tiene tatuado la figura de una tortuga negra con toques morados.

"¿Quiénes son?" Pregunta Alexis curiosa hacia su abuela

"Bueno, el hombre mayor de allá es tu abuelo, Tetsuya" Dice Konane señalando al hombre pelirrojo de ojos violeta con un ligero toque azul en ellos, no muy lejos de ellos hay dos hombres y una mujer con características parecidas "Aquellos son tus tíos Arashi y los gemelos Akiko y Kenzan"

Los tres son pelirrojos como todos los Uzumaki, la única diferencia son los ojos porque mientras Arashi los tiene verdes como Tetsuya, los gemelos los tienen violeta como Konane. Se volvió para presentar a los demás.

"El resto son los jefes de clanes fundadores de la nueva Uzu y miembro del consejo shinobi. La mujer con la pantera es la matriarca del Clan Nekokai, Kasumi; el otro hombre es Raidon del Clan Iwasaki, por aquel lado esta Ryunosuke del Clan Arikawa"

Señalando al hombre a finales de sus 20 años, sus cabellos plateados son largos amarrados en una coleta baja, algunos mechones caen por delante de su rostro ocultando sus ojos también plateados, parecía como si fuera hijo de la luna.

"El de allá es Kuro Erizawa"

En esta ocasión fue un hombre a finales de sus 20, sus cabellos aun siguen siendo negros como el carbón, cortos y tapados con un pañuelo (más o menos como Ibiki) de color plateado, sus ojos morados son tan fríos como el hielo.

"El que está a su lado es Ichigo Hideki"

Su cabello rubio, del mismo tono que el de Tsunade, es corto y rapado en los lados (que en la actualidad se conoce como corte militar), sus ojos son verdes jade, su piel es curtida como si estuviera mucho tiempo en el sol y ligeramente musculoso, su edad ronda a mediados de los 30.

"Aquellos de allá son Tsubasa del Clan Kasai y Katsuya del Clan Mizuno"

Los dos hombres parecían ser los más grandes del grupo que rondaban entre los finales de los 20 y principios de los 30, el primero de ellos tiene el cabello verde oscuro que casi parece negro corto y en picos, sus ojos son como esmeraldas; el segundo hombre es de cabello blanco con algunos mechones en azul oscuro que le llegan al cuello en punta (más o menos como Dan) y sus ojos son como el zafiro.

"La que está al lado de Kasumi es Michiko del Clan Shiratori"

La mujer tiene el cabello purpura pero de un tono diferente al de Anko, está amarrado en una trenza y esta a su vez en una cebolla, sus ojos sorprendentemente son de color rosa rojizo que son muy atrayentes.

"Todos ellos son los clanes fundadores de la nueva Uzushiogakure" Entonces se volvió hacia los demás "Todos, estos son mis nietos Alexis y Naruto, la joven es Seishin Furī su guardaespaldas".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Uzushiogakure no Sato**_

_**Salón de fiestas**_

_**10 de octubre**_

"Muy bien cariño, recuerda pedir un deseo antes de soplar las velas" Dice Kushina a su hijo

Un pequeño Naruto de cinco años recién cumplidos se encuentra en medio de su fiesta de cumpleaños en el salón de fiestas del edificio del Uzukage, allí se encuentran reunidos no solo su familia inmediata sino también los jefes de clanes y sus respectivos hijos muchos de los cuales tenían la edad de Naruto y eran sus amigos. Naruto cerró los ojos pidiendo su deseo, después toma aire y luego lo libera apagando las velas de su pastel, todos aplauden al festejado mientras Alexis y sus amigos/compañeros de equipo Hiroshi Kasai y Kazuki Arikawa lanzaban confeti y serpentinas.

"¿Puedo abrir ya mis regalos?" Pregunta Naruto impaciente mirando a sus padres

"Por supuesto hijo"

Antes de que Minato pudiera terminar Naruto ya se había salido corriendo hacia sus regalos haciéndolo reír, el se dispuso entonces a ayudarle a su esposa a repartir el pastel a los invitados pero antes tomó un pedazo grande y lo dejó en el suelo a los pies de un pequeño zorro de pelaje naranja oscuro, sus ojos carmesí están rodeados por marcas negras y sus dos colas se mueven perezosamente, alrededor de su cuello tiene un collar con el símbolo de "Sello" grabado.

"Toma" Le dice suavemente mientras se pone en cuclillas

El zorro mira el pedazo de pastel y luego a Minato y repite el proceso dos veces antes de inclinarse sobre el pedazo y olfatearlo con desconfianza.

"No está envenenado"

"_**Considerando lo que me ha pasado no te extrañe que sea tan desconfiado de los humanos**_" Le dice el zorro con voz grave

"Lo entiendo y realmente lamento todo Lord Kurama"

El zorro, que no era otro que Kurama o Kyuubi el zorro de nueve colas, se erizó al escuchar su verdadero nombre de los labios de Minato. Hace dos semanas Alexis había entrado en la mente de Naruto para hablar con Kurama, fue una larga y tediosa conversación de la cual, por suerte, Naruto no tenía ni idea ya que aún no sabía del Kyuubi. Después de esa plática Alexis hizo un contrato con él, a cambio de su ayuda y su Chakra, modificaría el sello de tal manera que Kurama pudiera salir al mundo exterior como una convocatoria y de hecho se hizo un Contrato de los Zorros que ha sido firmado por Kushina y Alexis hasta el momento.

"Minato-kun" El rubio ladeo la cabeza al escuchar su nombre y vio las señas que su esposa le estaba haciendo

"Bueno, espero que lo disfrutes de todas maneras" Minato se levantó y se dirige hacia su esposa

Kurama se queda mirando el pastel por un momento antes de inclinarse y empezar a comerlo, odiaba de sobremanera su situación pero al menos en esta ocasión podía respirar el aire real, ser parte del mundo de alguna manera.

"_**Es bueno verte de nuevo Kurama-kun**_"

Las orejas de Kyuubi se movieron graciosamente al escuchar aquella voz, levantó la mirada y vio a una Kitsune de abundante pelaje blanco puro como nieve recién caída, tiene un mechón grueso delante que funcionaba como un flequillo, sus ojos de un vivo color violeta le miraban con cariño y su esponjosa cola la rodeaba. La mandíbula de Kurama cayó y se le quedo viendo con incredulidad preguntándose si el pastel que estaba comiendo estaba envenenado después de todo ya que estaba alucinando, ¿Era posible que ella estuviera allí?

"_***¿Sumire?**_"

La pequeña kitsune sonrió ampliamente y sus orbes color violeta brillaron con entusiasmo ante el reconocimiento, se acercó hacia él lentamente y con cuidado le lamió la mejilla. Un estremecimiento de placer recorrió su espina dorsal y no pudo evitar ronronear ante el contacto, entonces sacudió la cabeza y se alejó de un salto de ella gruñendo.

" _**¿Es acaso una broma?**_" Gruñe amenazadoramente enseñando sus colmillos a una sorprendida Kitsune"_**¿No les basta con a verme encerrado por años en un mortal?**_**" **agrega diciendo la última palabra con desprecio absoluto

El intercambio entre los dos Kitsune no paso desapercibido para los invitados y todo el mundo miraba con sorpresa pero también con tensión la escena, dos segundos después de que Kurama termino un objeto redondo fue lanzado y le dio en la cabeza duro haciendo que cayera mareado.

"_**Kura-chan**_" Chilló la kitsune albina preocupada mientras se acercaba le movía con el hocico

"Deberías de ser agradecido, Kurama-baka"

Las miradas se posaron en Alexis quien tenía el brazo estirado y todo el mundo la miraba con incredulidad y en el caso de sus padres casi en un ataque de pánico, ¿Cómo se le ocurría golpear al Kyuubi de esa manera?, ¡Podría matarla!; Kurama abrió los ojos y mira hacia Alexis molesto pero ella lo ignoró y se acercó a ellos.

"Ella es realmente Sumire" Le dijo mientras se arrodilla delante de los dos zorros "Le pedí a Aoi que buscara a Sumire y le trajera al mundo mortal, luego le platique lo que te había pasado todos estos años que llevas desaparecido de tu manada. Ella aceptó quedarse en el mundo mortal con la familia Namikaze mientras tu estuvieras con nosotros"

Kurama mira fijamente a los ojos de Alexis para tratar de saber si le estaba engañando pero no, podía ver la verdad y sinceridad en sus ojos, su mirada entonces se posa en su compañera, su pareja y baja la mirada apenado. Sumire solo suspira de alivió y se acerca de nuevo a Kurama sabiendo que ya estaba más tranquilo y apoya su cabeza debajo de su barbilla restregando su mejilla contra su pecho mientras su cola lo envuelve, Kurama rodea con sus dos colas el cuerpo de su compañera.

"Aaaawww" Murmuran las mujeres viendo la escena tan linda de los dos kitsunes, Kushina de inmediato saca una foto de la escena para el álbum familiar.

"Nee-chan"

"¿Mmm?" Alexis mira hacia un lado, debido a que estaba aun agachada podía ver los ojos azules de su hermanito "¿Qué pasa Naru-chan?"

"Bueno…"

_**10 minutos después**_

_**Konohagakure no Sato**_

"No puedo creer que me hayas convencido de traerte aquí" Masculló Alexis en voz baja "Si Kaa-san o Tou-san se enteran me asesinaran"

Han pasado cinco años desde el ataque de Kyuubi, cinco años desde que Alexis y Naruto habían llegado a la nueva Uzu. Minato y Kushina se habían recuperado del traumático evento con relativa facilidad, al menos físicamente pero mentalmente quedaron marcados, durante los primeros dos años de vida de Naruto fueron muy paranoicos de que alguien pudiera llevárselo o hacerle algo a Alexis por lo que la péquela familia compartió una misma habitación y no dejaban a los niños solos. Para el tercer año parecían calmarse un poco pero no fue sino hasta hace algunos meses que los niños pudieron tener su propia habitación y los padres no estaban tan paranoicos.

Desde que tenía conciencia Naruto escuchaba historias acerca de Konoha, como era, como su padre había liderado la aldea por poco tiempo, como su madre había sido la segunda Jinchuuriki de Lord Kurama (como se le conocía en Uzu) y lo que había sucedido esa fatídica noche de su nacimiento así como la traición que hubiera sucedido si sus padres no habían conocido a Lady Izanami (excepto que el es el tercer Jinchuuriki). Alexis sabía que su hermanito era más listo de lo que aparentaba por lo que a expensas de sus padres le había contado toda la verdad incluso de que ella no era su hermana biológica, Naruto no parecía importarle que no fueran hermanos biológicos, para él seguía siendo su adorada hermana mayor que siempre lo había cuidado y querido (aunque tal vez sea el hecho de que no entiende muy bien el concepto que Alexis trataba de explicarle). Por esa misma razón Naruto había logrado convencer a su hermana de que lo llevara a Konoha usando la cara de cachorro a la cual no se había podido negar, Seishin cubrió para ellos muy a su disgusto. Naruto mira a su hermana mientras camina a su lado por las calles de Konoha.

"No te quejes tanto Nee-san, además no es la primera vez que te hayas infiltrado"

"¿Y tu como sabes eso?" Pregunta Alexis enarcando una ceja

"¿Eh?" Naruto se puso tensó y nervioso, no podía decirle que había encontrado su diario y lo había leído, podría darse por muerto si se enteraba.

Por suerte para él hubo una muy buena distracción cuando pasaban cerca del complejo Hyuuga, vieron como una sombra saltaba fuera de la barda llevando consigo un bulto debajo del brazo, el cual por cierto, se movía mucho y escuchaban como unos gemidos. Alexis de inmediato cargo a su hermano y se escondió en la sombras, llamándolas a donde estaba ella para ocultar su presencia.

Debido a que es la hija de Izanami, la Diosa reina del inframundo, ella poseía ciertos poderes de la sombras; había tomado la prueba elemental para saber qué elementos son los suyos, la sorpresa de su equipo fue máxima cuando la mitad del papel se incendio y la otra mitad se volvió negro. Ella sabia porque, eran los mismos elementos que usaba cuando aun tenía su verdadero cuerpo, *_**Katon **_y_** *Meiton. **_

"¿Qué haremos ahora Nee-san?" Pregunta Naruto en voz baja

"Seguirlo, algo me dice que no está haciendo algo bueno"

Poniendo a Naruto en su espalda ella empezó a corre ágilmente, haciendo que las sombras los cubrieran para no ser identificados agradeciendo que la Luna brillaba aquella noche. Vieron como el hombre se dirigía hacia la salida de la aldea y las alarmas resonaron en su cabeza, ella hizo el sello de la rata y de pronto la sombra de aquella persona pareció cobrar vida agarrando sus pies y haciendo que cayera al suelo soltando su preciado paquete.

"¿Qué demonios?" Gruñó una voz masculina, su expresión cambio a la sorpresa y el miedo al ver que era lo que sujetaba sus pies, su propia sombrea

"Naruto, ve si el paquete está bien"

"Ok Nee-san"

Alexis salió de las sombras atrayendo la atención del shinobi caído y luego depositó en el suelo a su hermano y salió corriendo hacia el bulto en el suelo, mientras Naruto estaba ocupado en eso Alexis camina lentamente hacia el hombre y se dio cuenta de que era un Shinobi de Kumogakure.

"Nee-san, es una niña Hyuuga y a juzgar por su frente sin marcar es de la casa principal" Exclama Naruto unos segundos después mientras la niña se aferra a él temerosa

"¿Quién rayos eres tú?" Pregunta el hombre molesto

"Mi nombre no te importa" Dice Alexis mientras vuelve a hacer el sello de la rata, la sombra del shinobi se convirtió en varias cadenas y sujetaron al tipo al suelo "Pero puedes llamarme _***Uzu no Shi Tenshi**_"

Alexis se arrodilló a lado de él, desgarró su ropa dejando al descubierto su pecho y después se mordió su dedo índice sacando un poco de sangre, llevó su dedo al pecho donde se encuentra su corazón y empezó a dibujar un complicado selló, al terminar lo activo con un poco de su Chakra.

"_***Fuinjutsu: Zettai-tekina shinri**_"

El sello brilla con intensidad por un momento antes de que se volviera color negro. Alexis se levanta y entonces mira hacia un lado.

"Hola Itachi, ha pasado tiempo"

Un nuevo shinobi aparece de las sombras para revelar a un niño de 10 años, su cabello negro lo tiene amarrado en una coleta baja, viste el chaleco Chunnin verde y su protector lo tiene en la frente, sus ojos negros como la noche miran fijamente a Alexis.

"Nos vimos la semana pasada Lexi-chan" Dice Itachi mientras se acerca tranquilamente, le dirige una mirada aburrida al shinobi y luego mira a su amiga "¿Nuevo sello?"

"Si, te responderá la verdad absoluta de cualquier cosa que le pregunten y si no contesta o no dice la verdad recibirá una descarga eléctrica leve, ahora puedes llevarlo a Sarutobi mientras yo regreso a la niña"

"De acuerdo"

Itachi activo su Sharingan, sus ojos se volvieron rojos y tres tomoes negros aparecieron mientras Alexis se movía a la cabeza del ninja Kumo para obligarle ver directamente a los ojos del Uchiha. Unos momentos después el hombre se desmayo y Alexis pudo desactivar su técnica, se volvió a ver a los niños quienes platicaban en voz baja y la niña Hyuuga parecía más tranquila pero tenía también sus mejillas sonrojadas.

"Aww ¿No es lindo?" Dice Alexis mirando a los niños con ternura

"Son muy jóvenes" Le recuerda Itachi

"¿Y? Eso no me impidió ser tu novia ¿No?" Le dijo con una pícara sonrisa, para su deleite pudo apreciar las mejillas del estoico Uchiha sonrojarse, ella se rió y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla "Nos vemos luego Itachi-kun"

Alexis dio la vuelta y se acercó a los dos niños, los tomó en brazos y se lanzó hacia una sombra desapareciendo en su interior; Itachi negó con la cabeza, cargó al ninja de Kumo y se dirige hacia la Torre Hokage.

_**Una hora después**_

_**Uzushiogakure no Sato**_

"**¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON QUE FRUSTRARON EL SECUESTRO DE LA HEREDERA HYUUGA?"**

Fue el grito de Kushina cuando encontró a sus dos hijos entrando a hurtadillas en la fiesta y escuchó como hablaban de su pequeña aventura. Naruto soltó un chillido y se escondió detrás de su hermana mientras Alexis se puso pálida.

"Uh oh" Murmura la rubia antes de sonreír tensamente a su madre "Ohayo Kaa-san"

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**DICCIONARIO:**_

_**Uzu no fukkatsu = **_La resurrección del remolino

_**Shinku Shi = **_Muerte Carmesí

_**Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō = **_Rayo Amarillo de Konoha

_**Tou-san =**_ Padre o papá

_**Kaa-san=**_ Madre o mamá

_**Ojii-san =**_ Sinceramente no estoy segura si lo escribí bien, se supone que debe decir abuelo.

_**Uzushiogakure no Sato **_= Aldea Oculta de las Mareas Danzantes / Aldea Oculta del Remolino

_**Uzukage =**_ Sombra del Remolino

_**Sumire =**_ Violeta. Sumi es la compañera de Kyuubi (Kurama) y en su forma completa es de ocho colas, es un zorro ártico por lo que su elemento es el Agua / Hielo.

_**Katon = **_Elemento Fuego

_**Meiton =**_ Elemento Oscuridad (Película Tres NS. La voluntad de fuego)

**_Uzu no Shi_ _Tenshi_**El angel de la muerte del remolino

_**Fuinjutsu: Zettai-tekina shinri**_ = Técnica de sellado: Verdad absoluta


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer.- **NI NARUTO NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, TODOS SABEMOS QUE SON DE _**KISHIMOTO-SENSEI**_ AUNQUE ESO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE PIERDA LA ESPERANZA DE TENER A ITACHI; PERSONAJES O TÉCNICAS QUE NO RECONOZCAN SON DE MI PROPIEDAD.

"_Pensamientos_**"**

"Conversación"

"_Inner"_

"_**Voz Biju o su descendencia"**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-…. **_Cambio de Escena

*Diccionario al final

Lamento muchísimo a verme tardado tanto pero envié mi lap con un primo que sabe informática para que le diera un chequeo, el 13 de octubre me lleve un susto que estuve a punto de desmayarme, toda la información de mi compu se borró del disco duro por culpa de un virus, días después mi primo me llama y me dice que la información no se borró sino que se mantuvo oculta pero que aún se encuentra en el disco duro, de todos modos le pedí que le diera unas cuantas actualizaciones y renovara el antivirus. Le agradecí a Dios y todos sus santos por el favor que me concedieron y pude respirar tranquila, la compu me la dieron esta mañana pero no pude traspasar el cap de la libreta al Word porque tuve que juntarme con una amiga para hacer una clase y de eso de las ocho he regresado y de inmediato he trascrito el capitulo que espero les guste, es más que nada un relleno ya que el siguiente se centra en la graduación de Naruto y su equipo, así como nuevos personajes tantos míos como aquellos que me han prestado saldrán, posiblemente también habrá un cameo en la Misión Wave pero tendrán que esperar para saberlo. Espero que el capitulo les guste y lamento que sea más corto que el anterior. La última nota: La participación de Alexis va ir disminuyendo poco a poco a diferencia del capítulo anterior y este, solo aparecerá como protagonista (principal o secundaria) en las escenas románticas como Cupido para otras parejas o para su propia escena con Itachi.

_**SEISHIN FURĪ PERTENECE A RUBYSAOTOME.**_

_**SEBASU (cuyo apellido se revelara después) PERTENECE A SSJ2**_

_**MST KADERIN PERTENECE A MAR_90**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_En el capitulo anterior…_

_**Una hora después**_

_**Uzushiogakure no Sato**_

"¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON QUE FRUSTRARON EL SECUESTRO DE LA HEREDERA HYUUGA?"

_Fue el grito de Kushina cuando encontró a sus dos hijos entrando a hurtadillas en la fiesta y escuchó como hablaban de su pequeña aventura. Naruto soltó un chillido y se escondió detrás de su hermana mientras Alexis se puso pálida._

"_Uh oh" Murmura la rubia antes de sonreír tensamente a su madre "Ohayo Kaa-san"_

_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**Un año después**_

_**Konohagakure no Sato**_

Saltó la barda que cubre el compuesto Hyuuga y se quedó quieto en la sombra de las ramas de un árbol, observa con cuidado toda la actividad. Sabía que debía de tener cuidado al entrar, nadie debe saber que se había infiltrado excepto la persona que estaba destinada a recibir el mensaje de su amo, saltó hacia el interior y rápidamente se escondió en unos arbustos del jardín. Un par de ojos celestes y la punta de un hocico blanco rosado se asoman por el arbusto y mira a todas las personas en el jardín pero ninguna es la que busca, vuelve a esconderse y con su cuerpo casi pegado al suelo empezó a moverse al interior de la casa. Tratando de no hacer ningún ruido en el piso de madera, caminó en el interior del recinto olfateando todo el camino hasta que encontró el ligero aroma a lavanda estaba a punto de seguirlo pero de pronto detectó a alguien acercarse a su posición y rápidamente se dirigió hacia la pared más cercana, sus patitas se iluminaron para luego caminar por la pared hasta el techo donde se escondió en las sombras.

Un Neji de seis años se detuvo abruptamente a mitad del pasillo, se quedo quieto por un momento mirando a todos lados e incluso usando su Byakugan recién adquirido pero no encontró nada inusual, "_curioso_", pensó a ver sentido una rara sensación en aquel pasillo. Sacudió la cabeza y empezó a dirigirse hacia la salida, después de todo hoy es su primer día en la academia; cuando Neji se fue, un borrón blanco cayó en el mismo lugar que Neji había estado y luego salió disparado a lado contrario de él directo a una habitación, arañó la puerta soltando varios yip, yip. La puerta se deslizó un poco, lo suficiente para poder entrar y luego se cerró con cuidado como si su ocupante no quería hacer ruido, que era de hecho.

"_**Buenos días Hinata-sama**_"

Una encantadora bola de pelos corto blanco, dos largas colas, unos enormes ojos azules y un curioso tatuaje celeste en su frente es el ser que se había infiltrado al compuesto Hyuga, se trata de un lindo y encantador zorro de dos colas que funciona como mensajero entre Hinata Hyuga, heredera del clan Hyuga de Konoha y Alexis y Naruto Namikaze del clan Namikaze de Uzushio.

"Hola Kiyoshi-chan" Saluda la pequeña Hinata con una sonrisa "¿Traes algo para mí?"

"_**Si**_" Entonces la pequeña kitsune mueve una de sus colas al suelo con su punta brillante y unos segundos después un pergamino aparece en el suelo con la cresta Uzumaki

Solo por si las dudas, Alexis había creado varios pergaminos especiales de almacenamiento con sellos de sangre en ellos, los cuales solo reaccionaban a la sangre de Hinata siempre y cuando ella la daba libremente y el sello analizaba la sangre para saber si ha sido manipulada o presionada. Hinata se mordió el pulgar y luego lo pasó sobre la cresta Uzumaki, un puf después una caja y dos cartas aparecieron, al abrir la caja vio que contenían unos rollos de canela (su postre favorito) y las cartas tienen los nombres de Alexis y Naruto.

"_**Alexis-sana me ha pedido que le dijera que por el momento no le mande cartas ya que está en una misión especial y estará en ella por una semana. Naruto-sama está impaciente por que responda por lo que me quedaré hasta que escriba una respuesta**_"

"Entiendo, gracias Kiyoshi-chan"

_**Una semana después**_

Sarutobi se encontraba en su oficina con una montaña de papeles que parecían interminables, dejó la pluma de pronto y tomó varias respiraciones mientras se masajea su mano cansada.

"Tanto papeleo te terminara matando Hiruzen Jii-san"

Sarutobi se tensó y abrió los ojos, cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar a sus ANBU´S que lo custodiaban en la oficina inconscientes en el suelo frente a su escritorio uno encima del otro y sobre ellos se encuentra sentada una niña de 11 años, sus cabellos rubios con reflejos rojizos los tiene atados en una trenza que cae por su hombro hasta su pecho, su flequillo es un poco largo cayendo con elegancia por su rostro afilado, sus ojos son de un vivo color violeta; viste un pantalón negro tipo pesquero, sandalias ninja negras, una playera de tirantes delgados de un color intermedio entre el rosa y el purpura con una chaqueta de manga larga que empieza por el purpura pero termina con el negro, alrededor de si cintura cuelga una correa de una bolsa de equipo ninja pero lo que llamó poderosamente su atención es la cadena de oro que cuelga de su cuello y una espiral hecha de cristal verde resplandeciente, el símbolo de Uzushiogakure no Sato.

"¿Quién eres?" Pregunta Sarutobi levantándose lentamente, si bien parecía tan solo una niña podía sentir un asombroso poder salir de su pequeño cuerpo "¿Cómo has entrado aquí y que les has hecho a mis ANBU´S?"

La pequeña ladea la cabeza y luego suelta una divertida risa haciendo que Sarutobi enarcara una ceja confundido.

"¿Ya no me recuerdas Hiruzen Jii-san? Soy Alexis"

Sarutobi parpadeo un poco y miró fijamente a Alexis, un momento después reconoció las facciones de Kushina y Minato en ella.

"¿Alexis?" Pregunta sorprendido "Hace seis años que habías desaparecido, ¿Dónde habías estado?, ¿Dónde está Naruto?"

"Naru-chan está bien cuidado con Kaa-san y Tou-san"

"Espera… ¿Qué?, ¿No están muertos?"

"Nop" Dice ella remarcando la p con diversión "Tou-san y Kaa-san sobrevivieron al sellado de Kyuubi y ahora viven en la Nueva Uzu, al fin al cabo fueron ellos quienes hicieron un gran esfuerzo para que Uzu volviera a su antiguo esplendor"

Sarutobi miraba a la niña con la boca abierta por la información recibida, en ese momento alguien toca la puerta haciendo que Alexis mirara a ella.

"Hokage-sama" Se escucha la voz de la secretaria "Itachi-sama y Shisui-sama han regresado de su misión y desean verle"

Alexis se levanta de donde está sentada y se dirige hacia la puerta abriéndola, sorprendiendo mucho a la secretaria porque no había visto a la niña rubia pasar pero ella la hizo a un lado y miro a los primos Uchiha que la miraban a su vez con cierta sorpresa.

"¿Alexis?" Pregunta Shisui sorprendido y confundido "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Vine a visitar a Hiruzen Jii-san"

"¿Qué le hiciste?" Quiso saber Itachi ya que desde su posición podía ver a un petrificado Hiruzen y al bajar la mirada vio la pila de ANBU "¿Y por qué hay ANBU en el suelo?"

"Oh, bueno…

"Sabes que, no quiero saberlo" Itachi se masajeo las sienes, ni siquiera ha vivido en Konoha por seis años pero le sigue causando dolor de cabeza y hacer que arregle sus desastres

"Ah, como los viejos tiempos" Sonríe divertido Shisui

Después de media hora en el que Alexis había dibujado en la muñeca de la secretaria (contra su voluntad sea dicho de paso) un sello para impedir que revele la información de su estadía en Konoha y contarle algunas cosas a Sarutobi, el susodicho se encontraba masajeándose las sienes mirando a los tres adolescentes frente a él.

"¿Así que tu eres _**Uzu no Shi Tenshi**_?" Pregunta Sarutobi mirando a la rubia quien asintió

"Ese es el nombre con el que me han apodado los habitantes de la nueva Uzu"

"¿Y fuiste tú quien atrapó al ninja de Kumo y frustró su intento de secuestro a la heredera Hyuga el año pasado?"

"Además de enviarle una carta de amenaza al Raikage"

"¿Qué hiciste qué?" Preguntaron a coro los otros tres con sorpresa

"No tienen porque regañarme, Kaa-san ya lo hizo"

"¿Y Minato-sama?

"También, sobre todo porque lo envié con uno de sus kunai especial, aunque me tome la libertad de agregarle otro sello para que este regresara después de un día"

"¿No eres muy joven para saber de los sellos?" Pregunta Sarutobi

"He estado trabajando con los sellos desde hace seis años, soy un nivel intermedio. Tetsuya Ojii-san dice que probablemente para cuando tenga 17 seré una maestra del sellado"

"¿Tetsuya?, ¿Se encuentra vivo?"

"Hubo muchos sobrevivientes de la destrucción de Uzu, entre ellos mis abuelos maternos y Tetsuya Ojii-san es el Daimyo de Uzushio, pero es todo lo que puedo decirles"

"A todo esto ¿Qué haces aquí, Lexi?" Pregunta Shisui curioso

"Acabo de terminar mi misión y como estaba cerca decidí pasar a saludar" Dice ella encogiéndose de hombros, luego sacó unos papeles y los entregó a Sarutobi "Estos son nuevos sellos que he hecho, son sellos de silencio, sellos para saber si hay alguien más en la habitación y sellos para deshabilitar el sello que los ANBU Raíz de Danzo tienen. Y si, Raíz aun esta activa"

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" Sarutobi mira con alarma y preocupación a la niña

"Porque me infiltre a la base de Danzo, encontré una muy buena información pero eso ya está en manos del Uzukage; oh, también ten cuidado con tus ex compañeros de equipo, creo que te están dando a firmar todos estos papales para mantenerte ocupado y distraído, los he visto y la mayoría son pura basura civil"

Sarutobi mira a Alexis luego a la pila de papeles que tiene que firmar y viceversa, ¿Será que ella tiene razón?

"Solo piénsalo Hiruzen Jii-san, de todos modos tengo que irme o sino Kaa-san se preocupara, además le prometí a Naru-chan que le enseñaría a caminar por el agua"

Y antes de que pudiera alguien decirle algo, se acercó a Itachi dándole un ligero beso en los labios, un abrazo a Shisui y después fue engullida por una llamarada de fuego.

"Siempre ha sido muy dramática en sus salidas" Murmuró Shisui poniendo los ojos hasta que se sobresalto al sentir una pequeña llama en su mano que rápidamente apago "Muy graciosa Alexis"

Obtuvo como respuesta solo una risa fantasmal, Itachi se masajeó el puente de la nariz con cierta exasperación.

_**Uzushiogakure**_

_**Oficina del Uzukage**_

A diferencia de la oficina del Hokage, la del Uzukage tiene mucho menos papel que firmar ya que ella tenía al consejo civil encargándose de esa papelería y después su secretaria le daba una segunda revisada para asegurarse que nada se haya infiltrado en la papelería. Por lo mismo, el… o mejor dicho, la Uzukage se encontraba tranquilamente tomando el té con su marido que es su mano derecha y asesor personal.

"¿Crees que a Lexi-chan le haya ido bien en su misión?" Pregunta de pronto la Uzukage pensativa y preocupada

"Ella ha sido entrenada por los mejores, estará bien" Le contestó él tranquilamente

"Pero es su primera misión de rango B que hace ¿Y si se lastima de gravedad?"

"Tsunade le ha enseñado jutsus medico cuando la enviamos con ella hace dos años"

"Pero y si…"

"Kaa-san, te preocupas demasiado"

Al escuchar la voz ambos miraron hacia la puerta, Alexis se encontraba parada allí mirando a sus padres con una sonrisa. Minato y Kushina parpadearon sorprendidos por un momento, entonces Kushina se levanta del asiento del Uzukage y corre hacia su hija verificando que estuviera entera, Alexis suspiró pero dejó que su madre la checara después de todo sabia cuando ella la quería aunque no fuera su verdadera madre. Unos minutos después de que Minato pudiera quitarle de encima a la pelirroja, Alexis pudo dar el informe de su misión.

"¿Dónde está ahora?" Pregunta Kushina curiosa

"Lo he dejado en la habitación de invitados con Naruto y sus amigos cuidando de él, no estaba herido debido a su protección pero si puse un sello de éxtasis en él que bloqueara a su inquilino" Entonces Alexis se voltea a su padre "Hay algo mal con el sello pero no se que, ¿Podrías darle un chequeo?"

"Por supuesto cariño"

"Será mejor que vayamos todo y que hablemos con mi padre, el puede ayudarnos también" Dijo Kushina levantándose de su silla

Mientras ellos salen, en el compuesto de los clanes Namikaze-Uzumaki el pequeño Naruto de seis años se encuentra sentado en el suelo alfombrado mirando con curiosidad al niño en la cama, este es de su misma edad, su piel es bronceada como si hubiera pasado horas bajo el sol, su cabello es rojo pero de un tono diferente al de su madre y sus tíos además lo que más le llama la curiosidad es el Kanji rojo en su frente y las marcas negras alrededor de sus ojos.

"¿Sabes quién es, Naruto?"

Naruto mira a una de sus amigas, Hotaru Hideki. Sus cabellos verde oscuro son cortos con su flequillo sujetado por un prendedor pequeño de mariposa y sus ojos jade miran con curiosidad al niño pelirrojo. Ella al igual que el resto de los niños son herederos de sus respectivos clanes.

"No tengo ni la más remota idea Taru-chan" Dice Naruto ladeando la cabeza ligeramente "Nee-san lo trajo hace rato"

"Me preguntó por qué" Murmura otro de los herederos

Este era otra niña, Akira Arikawa. Sus cabellos color plata son largos a media espalda amarrados en dos coletas que a su vez están trenzadas con listones de colores, sus verdes como esmeraldas brillaban con la inocencia infantil. En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella entraron Minato, Kushina, Alexis, Tetsuya, Arashi y Kenzan quienes se dirigieron directo hacia la cama.

"Es muy pequeño, apenas tiene la edad de mi Naru-chan" Exclama Kushina sorprendida

"Lo sé, es lamentable como Suna lo ha tratado. Abiertamente lo llaman demonio incluso los mismos niños lo llaman monstruo" Dice Alexis con tristeza "El Kazekage cree que está muerto"

"Kaa-san, Tou-san, Nee-chan ¿Quiénes él?" Quiso saber Naruto levantándose de la alfombra al igual que el resto, Kyuubi y Sumire ven todo desde el diván a lado de la ventana donde se encuentran acostados

"Su nombre es Sabaku no Gaara" Alexis se acercó a su hermanito y se arrodillo a su altura "Es el hijo menor del Kazekage y también es el Jinchuuriki de Ichibi no Shukaku, el bijū de una cola"

Los niños abrieron enormemente los ojos mientras tanto Kyuubi gimió con amargura al escuchar cual de sus hermanos había llegado. Tanto Shukaku como Kurama se llevaban muy mal (principalmente Shukaku a Kurama que viceversa) y realmente no tenía ganas de lidiar con su hermano menor psicópata; por otro lado, los niños (incluso el propio Naruto) ya estaban enterados del estatus de Jinchuuriki de Naruto y ciertamente no les importaba porque para ellos Naruto seguía siendo el mismo niño que les había ofrecido su amistad (aunque solo sean amigos desde hace dos años).

"Por esa misma razón les pido a todos que se vuelvan sus amigos, Gaara-chan no ha tenido la mejor infancia y va a necesitar toda la ayuda posible para recuperar esa infancia perdida ¿Nos ayudaran?"

"Hai" Dijeron a coro todos los niños entusiasmados y seguros

"Bien, por ahora salgan de aquí para que nosotros podamos restaurar su sello"

Los niños asintieron y empezaron a salir murmurando entre si algunas ideas para poder ayudar a Gaara, Alexis se vuelve a los dos Kitsunes en la habitación. Kyuubi se levantó y rápido como el rayo salió de la habitación, Sumire solo suspiró pero le dirigió una mirada de disculpa a los adultos y a Alexis para luego seguir a su compañero.

Cuando Gaara abre los ojos se dio cuenta de que estaba en el desierto pro algo le decía que no era el desierto en el que creció, al mirar al cielo este se encuentra muy oscuro y ninguna estrella brillaba excepto una extraña luna amarilla. El pequeño agarró con fuerza su osito de peluche y empezó a caminar, no era la primera vez que se encontraba en el desierto así que ya sabía qué hacer y que no, sin embargo sentía una muy mala sensación de lugar.

Sentía que habían pasado horas o tal vez días caminando aunque sabía que solo fueron unos minutos pero el lugar parecía interminable, de pronto un fuerte chillido se escuchó haciendo que el pequeño se asustara y se tapara os oídos, desgraciadamente no tuvo efecto porque aun así podía oír los chillidos. Después de unos minutos se atrevió a abrir os ojos a no escuchar el chillido pro inquietante silencio fue peor; una fuerte ventisca combinada con arena se sintió y lanzó hacia atrás a Gaara debido a la fuerza de la misma pero no cayó al suelo sino a unos cálidos brazos. Sorprendido y totalmente rígido como una tabla levanta la mirada hasta que sus ojos verde aqua se toparon con unos ojos rosas liliáceos.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Pregunta una joven mujer, Gaara solo pudo asentir haciendo que ella sonría "Me alegro mucho"

"¿Quién eres?" Quiso saber Gaara tímidamente "¿Dónde estamos?"

Antes de que pudiera contestas una segunda ventisca se sintió acompañada del chillido, Gaara se aferró con fuerza a la mujer temiendo de que fuera lanzado otra vez pero para su absoluta sorpresa no sucedió, podía sentir la brisa aunque no en toda su potencia como antes. Cuando abrió los ojos mira con sorpresa un escudo apenas perceptible de color lila alrededor de ellos y la niña tiene su brazo extendido frente a ellos, un segundo chillido se escuchó pero este era de dolor; Gaara se dio cuenta que unas cadenas espinosas de plata salen del brazo de la mujer y cuando ella alzo el brazo dando unos pasos hacia atrás parecía estar jalando algo a larga distancia, unos momentos después un enorme Tanuki de piel beige con líneas azul rey por todo el cuerpo apareció de la arena siendo sujetado por dichas cadenas.

"¿Has sido un mal niño Shukaku-chan?" Dice la niña con el ceño fruncido "¿Qué pensaría Rikodu Nii-chan?"

El enorme Tanuki dejó de pelear con las cadenas al escuchar aquello, baja la mirada hacia la figura de la mocosa y la observa fijamente durante unos minutos, la había visto antes pero ¿Dónde?... repentinamente se puso rígido, poco a poco arena empezó a salir de él haciendo que disminuyera de tamaño hasta tener la altura de la joven mujer.

"¿Eiko-sama?" Pregunta Shukaku tentativamente

La mujer, que parecía estar en los mediados de los veinte, sonríe hacia el Tanuki mientras el ligero viento mueve sus cabellos azul oscuro que casi parecían negros.

"¿Qué está haciendo aquí?" Chilló Shukaku asustado y sorprendido

"Es una larga historia y tengo que hablar con ambos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Dos días después**_

_**Takigakure no Sato**_

"¿Estás seguro de que ella se encuentra en esta aldea?"

"Si, Alexis-sama me lo confirmo"

Ocultos en las cercanías de Takigakure se encuentran dos shinobis de Uzu, quienes por orden de la Uzukage, habían ido a recoger a la Jinchuuriki del Nanabi. Debido a la oscuridad no se pueden ver sus rostros pero si sus ojos que brillaban con la luz de la luna, uno de ellos tiene los ojos como perlas mientras que la otra, una chica, tiene los ojos verde intenso.

"Sebasu-chan"

El chico se tenso al escucharla y le mira con molestia, odiaba que usara el chan con el solo porque tiene 11 años y ella tiene 16 años.

"¿Qué, Mst?" Espeta con molestia el chico

"¿Sabes por qué quieren a esta chica Fu en Uzu?" Pregunta curiosa mientras acaricia a un cachorro de lobo en su regazo

"No tengo ni las más remota idea pero Alexis-sama dijo que era muy urgente"

De pronto una fuerte ola de Chakra crudo se sintió, totalmente sorprendidos ambos Shinobis de Uzu observaron a la aldea dándose cuenta de que en un punto hay un Chakra de color rojo, ambos intercambiaron una mirada antes de lanzarse corriendo en dirección del Chakra rojo; cuando llegaron se encontraron con algunos cuerpos desmembrados, la calle bañada de rojo por la sangre y echa un ovillo en el suelo rodeado por energía roja se encuentra una pequeña figura llorando y gimiendo con unas alas de insecto moviéndose compulsivamente.

"Creo que es ella" Murmura Mst

"Concuerda con la descripción" De pronto se tenso, activo su Kekkei Genkai y maldijo por lo bajo "Algunos personas se acercan"

Mst asintió, hurgó en su bolsa y sacó un pergamino largo en el cual hay un sello negro. Ella lo lanzó hacia la figura ovillada y el pergamino se quedo tenso y se alargó cual largo era flotando alrededor de la figura; el sello brilló y varias cadenas con espinas emergieron del pergamino para sujetar a la figura quien sorprendida soltó un rugido de miedo y trató de pelear con las cadenas pero más tiempo peleaba más fuerte la sujetaban. Unos segundos después el sello central brilla y el Chakra rojo es absorbido dejando a una inconsciente niña de 8 años. Sebasu se acerca y la recoge con cuidado, tanto Mst como él desaparecen en la quietud de la noche.

El viaje de regreso a Uzu fue bastante tranquilo, sobre todo porque le habían inyectado un sedante especial a la niña. Al llegar a la puerta de la aldea fueron recibidos por Minato.

"Veo que su misión fue un éxito" Dice el rubio mirando a la niña inconsciente "Yo la tomaré desde aquí, ustedes vayan a dar su informe a Kushina"

"Por supuesto Namikaze-sama / Minato-san" Dicen Mst y Sebasu respectivamente

Sebasu entrega a la inconsciente Fu a Minato y luego salen corriendo a la oficina de la Uzukage, Minato entonces desapareció en un rayo amarillo y apareció en el sótano de su casa que es una réplica exacta del cuarto donde había puesto a bebe Naruto luego de rescatarlo de Tobi hace seis años. Subió las escaleras hacia el primer piso de la casa y luego al segundo dirigiéndose hacia la habitación continúa a la de Gaara donde ya su hija mayor lo estaba esperando.

"¿Esta herida?" Pregunta Alexis mientras abre la puerta dejando entrar a su padre

"No estoy seguro pero por si las dudas deberíamos de llamar a Usagi para que la examine"

"No es mala idea"

Alexis se muerde el pulgar, hace unos sellos con la mano y en puf una figura pequeña apareció, se trata de un kitsune de pelaje blanco con las patitas negras, sus parpados están pintados de rojo como una sombra de maquillaje y la punta de su cola es de color rojo.

"_**Me llamó Alexis-sama**_"

"Si Akai, podrías por favor ir al Hospital y buscar a Usagi Arikawa y pedirle que venga a la Mansión Namikaze-Uzumaki por favor, dile que es urgente"

"_**Por supuesto mi señora**_"

Akai se desvaneció en una pequeña cortina de humo dejando solos a padre e hija.

"¿Cuántos faltan, Alexis?" Pregunta Minato curioso mirando a su hija

"He hablado ya con todos excepto 8 y 2, 1 y 4 han decidido quedarse con nosotros y esperamos que 7 también quiera, 5 y 6 aun lo están pensando pero dado que 5 odia a la humanidad no estoy tan segura que acepte y 3 tiene un pueblo el cual dirigir sin embargo algo estaba apagado cuando hable con él. Creo que ya está en manos del enemigo, si es que sea libre podemos capturarlo pero mientras siga con su cascara no podremos"

Minato asintió hacia la información, habían decidido hablar en puro números cuando se hablaban de los Jinchuuriki por temor a que alguien escuchara aun dentro de los propios terrenos del clan a pesar de su sistema de seguridad de alta calidad.

"Hija, ¿No crees que es peligroso que tengamos a tantos juntos en un mismo lugar?"

"Tal vez pero es mejor saber donde exactamente están antes de que él se entere y empiece a reunirlos ¿No?, además las protecciones de la nueva Uzu han sido mejoradas desde nuestra llegada y son muy superiores a cualquier aldea ninja incluso las de las Grandes Naciones Ninja principales"

"¿Nee-san?" Los dos miraron a la puerta, allí Naruto y Gaara se asomaban "Usagi-san está en la sala, dice que la han llamado por algo urgente"

"Oh si, iré por ella, gracias Naru-chan, Gaara-chan"

Mientras Alexis va por la Directora del Hospital de Uzu los dos pequeños observan a la niña en la cama y luego a Minato, este les sonríe un poco.

"¿Número?" Pregunta Naruto curioso

"7" Contesta Minato

"_**Ah Choumei**_"

La voz de Kyuubi sobresalta a los dos niños y miran hacia abajo, el pequeño zorro se asoma por entre las piernas de los dos niños.

"¿Choumei?" Pregunta el pequeño Gaara tímidamente

"_**Es el nombre real del Nanabi**_" Fue lo único que dice antes de dar vuelta y perderse por los pasillos, unos segundos después una bola de color beige con rayas azules pasa rodando por el pasillo y colisiona con Kurama en la esquina "_**¡Con un demonio, Shukaku!**_"

Una gota de sudor baja por la cabeza de los dos rubios y el pelirrojo al escuchar el grito de Kurama y la risa loca estridente de Shukaku y como los ven pasar de nuevo por el pasillo, esta vez con el zorro persiguiendo al Tanuki, unos segundos después se escuchan los gritos de Alexis y Usagi seguido de algo cayendo por las escaleras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Un año después, 27 de diciembre**_

_**Alexis – 12; Naruto – 7; Hinata – 7**_

_**Konohagakure**_

"Aun no puedo creer que Kaa-san y Tou-san nos hayan dejado venir este año y solos" Exclama un Naruto alegre sentado sobre un enorme zorro tiene su pelaje de color azul medianoche excepto por el pecho que lo tiene blanco, con sus orejas, sus cuatro patas, alrededor de sus ojos magenta y la terminación de sus tres colas de color negro, además de un mechón de pelaje largo le cae por su ojo

"Naruto, no saltes tanto o te caerás de Hokkyoku" Le dice Alexis quien se encontraba saltando a la par del zorro por si mismo

"Lo siento Nee-chan pero no puedo evitarlo, hace un año que no veo a Hina-chan"

"Me sorprende lo rápido que ambos se hicieron amigos" Murmura Alexis negando con la cabeza "Aunque tienes razón, a mí también me alegra que veré a Mūn'aizu (Ojos de Luna)

En esa ocasión, como se dijo anteriormente, ninguno de los hermanos Namikaze tenían que escapar para ir a visitar a Hinata y como era su cumpleaños con más razón querían ir aunque sea por un rato. Cuando estuvieron cerca de la aldea se detuvieron, Naruto bajo del zorro azul y este regreso a al reino kitsune, Alexis se volvió entonces a su hermanito y tomando su muñeca le puso una pulsera plateada.

"¿Para qué es esto?" Pregunta curioso el rubio

"Es una pulsera de camuflaje, fue un regalo de Iza obasan y con ellas podemos ocultar nuestra verdadera apariencia aun del Sharingan o Byakugan, solo aquellos que tienen una de estas pulseras vera nuestra verdadera apariencia"

"Eso es genial ttebayo" Exclama Naruto emocionado "¿Dónde los consiguió Iza obasan?"

"No tengo ni idea"

Realmente si sabía, Iza obasan era realmente su madre biológica Izanami, quien había visitado varias veces a los Namikaze para asegurarse de que todo va como lo planeado y para visitar a Eiko. Lamentablemente en esas reuniones siempre se sentía mal, era como si dos personalidades estuvieran en su interior chocando entre sí por el domino de la otra al estar frente a Izanami en vez del delicado equilibrio en el que siempre se encontraba. Solo en el campo de batalla podía dar rienda suelta a su lado oscuro, su lado salvaje (Eiko) pero cuando estaba fuera de él y estaba con su familia: su Tou-san, su Kaa-san y su Otouto ella se encontraba en paz, alegre, tan llena de luz y podía ser Alexis; sentía que a lo largo podría perjudicarla tal separación de…

"¿Nee-chan?, ¿Estás bien?"

Alexis parpadea un poco, la voz de Naruto la sacó de su ensoñación y mira su hermanito quien la mira preocupado

"Estoy bien, solo me quede pensativa ¿Vamos?"

"Claro

En esta ocasión entraron legalmente en la aldea mostrando la invitación a la Fiesta de la heredera Hyuga que Hinata les había enviado, debido a sus mejores y exóticas ropas llamaron la atención de los aldeanos, que mejor forma de esconderse que a simple vista. Fue una larga caminata ya que el complejo Hyuga se encontraba al otro lado del pueblo muy lejos de la entrada, al llegar entraron sin problema alguno al presentar la invitación, al entrar se dieron cuenta de que el patio se encuentra lleno con niños de diferentes edades y Alexis reconoció algunos de ellos como hijos de los jefes de clanes y miembros del concilio.

"¿Qué rayos hacen aquí?" Siseó una voz en voz baja detrás de los hermanos Namikaze sobresaltándolos un poco

"Por Kami Itachi no nos asustes así" Exclama Alexis con la mano en el pecho

"Wow, la has logrado asustar" Se sorprendió Shisui parado a lado de su primo y haciendo que ambos hermanos volvieran a saltar "Estar perdiendo facultades, Alexis"

"Ssshhh" Exclama Alexis mirándolos "Hasta nuevo aviso soy Eiko Nami y el chibi es Ruto Nami"

"¿Cómo es que lograron entrar aquí?" Pregunta Itachi en voz baja "¿Y porque no están usando disfraz?"

"Hinata nos envió una invitación, en cuanto a los disfraces tenemos esto" Alexis alzó su mano donde se encontraba la pulsera, una idéntica a la que ambos primos Uchiha portaban

"Ah" Dijeron a coro ambos pelinegros

"Hina-chan" Exclama Naruto al ver a la cumpleañera y rápidamente se aleja de su hermana, cuñado y primo adoptivo para acercarse a la heredera

"¿Cómo están las cosas por el complejo?" Murmura Alexis después de un momento mirando a su hermanito siendo abrazado por la heredera

"No muy bien" Itachi suspira desalentado "Fugaku quiere que entre en el ANBU para espiar al pueblo además he visto un extraño hombre merodear la aldea"

"¿Un hombre?" Pregunta Alexis de pronto tensa "De pura casualidad ¿Tiene una máscara naranja con forma de remolino?"

Itachi parpadea mirando fijamente a su novia con algo cercano a la perplejidad pero esa era toda la respuesta que necesitaba, antes de que Alexis pudiera decirle algo Hiashi Hyuga se había acercado a hablar con ellos, sin embargo, Alexis no podía quitarse el mal presentimiento.

_**Día de la Masacre Uchiha**_

_**Media hora después del evento**_

El lugar se encontraba en completa oscuridad y tranquilidad, el aroma a muerte y sangre aun persiste en el aire haciendo que frunciera la nariz por el aroma, en cuanto había llegado hizo varias copias de sí misma y las mando a buscar sobrevivientes mientras ella se quedaba con Sasuke a quien había encontrado en el suelo inconsciente. Al entrar en su mente hizo un descubrimiento que le helo la sangre, Itachi había acabado con el clan entero y le había hecho ver a Sasuke lo que había hecho gracias al Tsukiyomi; cuando se había enterado de la muerte de Shisui fue un duro golpe para ella pero ahora que descubría que quien lo hizo fue el chico que ama no tenia palabras para descubrir cómo se siente… ¿Por qué lo había hecho?

Ella de pronto se tensa cuando los recuerdos de sus clones llegan a ella, suelta un suspiro de alivio y envía una orden para que regresen a Uzu. Alexis baja la mirada a Sasuke y se agacha para recogerlo y llevárselo también pero entonces siente unas presencias acercándose rápidamente al compuesto y ella reconoce que algunas de esas presencias pertenecen a los hombres de Danzo. No podía permitir que los secretos del Sharingan cayeran en sus manos, cargando con un brazo a Sasuke el otro lo alza para señalar al cielo y una gran llamarada salió de su mano tomando la forma de un dragón, ella movió su mano hacia el frente y con una orden telepática el dragón de fuego paseo por los pasillos y el interior de las casas del complejo Uchiha quemando solamente los cuerpos de sus habitantes a su paso y solo dejando levemente chamuscado los edificios.

"¿Qué ha pasado aquí?" Se sorprendió Sarutobi cuando llegó al complejo y junto con los otros shinobis vieron lo que estaba sucediendo

"No sabemos Lord Hokage" Dijo Neko a su derecha, fue una de las ANBU que había llegado primero "Hemos hecho una búsqueda y no encontramos nada excepto un sobreviviente"

"¿Quién?" Pregunta Sarutobi mirando a Neko

Como respuesta, Saru camina hacia el trayendo en brazos a un inconsciente Sasuke Uchiha de 8 años, al parecer único sobreviviente de la masacre perpetuada esa noche. Sin ellos saberlo, dos personas estuvieron observándolo todo y como tratan de apagar el fuego del complejo; ninguno había sospechado que diez minutos antes de que llegaran se había llevado a cabo una pelea por Sasuke.

"Sabes que las cosas podrían a verse hecho de distinta manera"

"Tal vez, pero lo hecho, hecho esta" La silueta dio la vuelta a punto de marcharse pero su acompañante se lo impidió aunque no dio vuelta para mirarla

"¿A dónde vas ahora?"

"Tengo una última misión que hacer"

"Itachi"

Esta vez el ladeo la cabeza para mirarla, vio sus ojos violeta brillando por lágrimas no derramadas pidiéndole tantas preguntas, tantas explicaciones que no tenía el tiempo para dárselas. Itachi dio vuelta para mirarla de frente, sujeto el rostro de ella con sus dos manos e inclinándose un poco la beso lentamente, disfrutando del sabor, de la calidez, de su amor… posiblemente por última vez.

Ella se aferró a su ropa, no importándole que estuviera bañado con la sangre de su familia, solo aferrándose a la persona que había amado tanto tiempo aun incluso en otra vida y otro tiempo. Se entregó por completo a esa calidez que sentía y a esa chispa de electricidad que tarareaba entre ellos ante el dulce beso, que posiblemente sea el último.

"Ai shiteru" Murmuró Alexis cuando se separaron, con los ojos cerrados, su respiración agitada y respirando el aroma y aliento de él "Nunca lo olvides"

"No lo haré" Murmura Itachi con su frente recargada a la de ella, acariciando su mejilla cálida "Pero no puedo pedirte que me esperes, no sé si pueda regresar"

Ella abre los ojos y los clava directo en los ojos ónice de él, entonces se aleja de él por un momento, toma un kunai de su bolsa, corta un pedazo de su cabello, después se hace una herida en su palma y baña el mechón de cabello con su sangre. Una vez hecho eso, ella lo envuelve en su Chakra que se solidifica hasta adoptar una forma romboidal; hace el mismo procedimiento con un mechón de cabello de Itachi y al terminar le tiende el cristal con su mechón rubio al Uchiha.

"Con esto podre saber donde estas y si estás bien, podrás comunicarte también conmigo"

"Alexis…"

"Escúchame Itachi, tal vez tú te has rendido pero yo no, no pienso perderte ahora que te encontré, ni ahora ni nunca" Le dijo con una feroz determinación

Ahora más que nunca Alexis se parecía a su madre adoptiva no es que ella se diera cuenta, Itachi la mira profunda y largamente antes de jalarla hacia él y darle otro beso, pero este a diferencia del anterior no era propio de unos niños de 13 años aunque considerando las cosas y su posible alejamiento era bastante apropiado para la situación. Cuando se separaron con la respiración agitada y los labios ligeramente hinchados no intercambiaron más palabras, todo estaba dicho y hecho ya pero sinceramente no las necesitaban para decirse cuanto se amaban, cuanto se extrañarían y que ella lo esperaría siempre; se alejaron uno del otro, dieron vuelta y marcharon por caminos separados sin ver hacia atrás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Uzushiogakure no Sato**_

_**Hospital **_

Cuando Alexis entró en el hospital fue recibida por sus padres y el consejo entero, pero ella simplemente no les hizo caso solo corrió a los brazos de su madre y se echo a llorar dejando a todos absolutamente sorprendidos y en shock, nunca la habían visto así.

"Ssshhh, cariño, ¿Qué ha pasado?" Pregunta Kushina suavemente acariciando el cabello de su hija

Ella no contestó de inmediato pero después de un poco más de llanto explicó lo que sucedió esa noche, todos escuchaban mitad fascinados mitad horrorizados y con esa expresión Usagi los encontró mientras regresaba para informar como estaban los pacientes.


End file.
